The present invention relates to a saddlecloth with attachment to a riding saddle.
When saddling a horse, a saddlecloth is utilized for placing it on the back of a horse underneath the saddle to form a stable and secure buffer between the horse and the saddle and to thereby avoid a direct contact of the saddle leather with the body of the horse. Conventional saddlecloths are provided with loops that are either placed at the lower edge of the saddlecloth for insertion of the girth and/or located on each side at the front edge of the saddlecloth of the saddle for insertion of the girth straps of the saddle.
Typically, saddlecloths are utilized with saddles of a variety of different sizes so that the loops must be sufficiently sized. As a result, even when the horse has been saddled very carefully, the saddlecloth is thus prone to easily slide or form creases during riding. In both cases, pressure marks form very rapidly on the horse's back and lead to saddle sores. Also, as a consequence of its very limited flexibility, the riding saddle in conjunction with the rider's weight, is incapable to sufficiently adapt to the horse's back movement, so that the saddlecloth is pulled downwards, i.e. tightened across the horse's withers, causing chafing. Oftentimes, this chafing action leads to painful inflammation or even to open sores at the horse's withers, such that the horse requires medical treatment and thus is not available for riding purposes for an extended period.